psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MystoganUSM/Dragon Arts
Introduction to Dragon Arts Dragon Arts refer to the utilization of the primordial force and ancient knowledge belonging to dragons to imbue oneself with draconic characteristics, and strengths. This Art cannot be practiced by anybody effectively, more often than not, the practitioner themselves are dragonkin, has a special aptitude with dragons or been selected by those ancient ones to bear their marks. Dragon Arts is one of the most powerful form of practice, as it harness the spiritual force of a dragon that is either within the practitioner or outside it. The Mindset To practice Dragon Arts one must have incredible strength of will, discipline and high control over themselves. For if the dragon force within them were to be loosen, the practitioner could find themselves little more than feral beasts The Journey This is a guided journey potential practitioners to find their inner dragon. Face the Beast Still your mind and clear it of all thoughts, be relaxed and at ease. Sink deep into your subconscious, until you find yourself in a dark place. In this dark place is a hall, lit by few candles. In front of you are two huge gates, locking it shut is a flimsy chain. Unlock the gate if you wish, but if you do, you will face the beast. This beast is all that is fierce, ferocious, and wild, it is the desires within you to hurt and to harm. Shine a light upon it, if it is a dragon, you will be marked, this symbol will appear energetically somewhere on your body, that will represent you as a Dragon Arts practitioner, if this beast is not a dragon, you will still have to face it anyhow as you have open the gates. If you have the mark/s you will start gaining knowledge and other traits that come with being a Dragon. If you are not it is not the end of the world, there are other Art Form to practice, and other paths to follow. It is your choice what you wish to do with the beast, to be consumed by it, defeat it or tame it. Either or, it does not matter, one way or another you will find yourself changed. The Tools · A strong will and the ability to discipline your own desire and ferocity. The Paths · Dragon Knight · Dragon Mage · Dragon Rider Dragon Knight These use simplistic techniques and spells to assist them in their fighting abilities, their primary are their fighting arts, their secondary are runes, chants, and other techniques. They are jack of all trades but not master of any energy manipulation. Dragon Mage They concentrate mainly on their techniques, chants and runes rather than their fighting arts, they are also much more disciplined and in more control than the knights, whereas the knights use the ferocity and power of the dragons, the mages uses the intellect and cunning of dragons. Dragon Rider If for some reason, they do not bear the marks yet still can perform dragon arts, then more often than not they have been selected as the champions of the dragons. These practitioner works together with dragons as a team of two, neither one serving the other but working in tangent with one another. The Training This Art requires a highly discipline mind and attitude that push the mind, heart, body and soul to the limits and beyond. It requires constant studying of forgotten lore and knowledge, meditation to clear one’s mind and lots of exercise to keep the body strong. Martial Arts is also recommended, as this would only assist the practitioner in this Art. Category:Blog posts